Red vs Blue
by Selene Illusinia
Summary: Secret societies, war, deceit. This is what life has been like for Double D for as long as he can remember. However, when a price is placed on the head of a person he knows to be innocent, can he finally do something good and save her life?
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright, Nass, Kevin, Ralph, Johnny, Edd, and Marie are 17 in this story.

Prologue

A shadow- covered room with a large raised table along one wall sits beneath the night club Fire. Eight robed people sit at the raised table, looking down among those standing or kneeling before them.

"Is everyone present?" asks one of the robed figures.

A man approaches the table and kneels down before it. "Everyone who is coming is accounted for," he confirms.

"Very well, then lets begin. As many of you know, the Water Dragon's were disbanded eight years ago when we struck their main base. Most of the survivors fled, though some smaller groups stayed and have since been fighting against us," stated one of the robed figures.

"And as many of you know, in that strike the leading family of the Blue Dragon's was killed, but their youngest daughter successfully escaped. However, recently, a source has managed to pin point the location of their daughter."

An image flashes up behind the table.

"Her current alias is Marie Kanker and she is living in a trailer park outside of the city near a suburban cul-de-sac," continues another robed figure, this one a female.

"This girl has great blood, strong in leader-ship and strategy skills," now the robed figure at the head of the table has begun to speak. "She is the key to the reformation of the Water Dragon gang, something we can not allow to happen. I am placing a bounty on her head of 3,000 doll-."

"NO!"

The hall falls silent as one of the figures who had been against the back wall hurries towards the front of the room. He bows quickly before continuing.

"Sire, you can not be serious about this," exclaims the figure. "She is 17 years old and knows nothing of her past. She doesn't know she's a Water Dragon gang member!"

"And how do you know this?" commands the robed figure who the boy referred to as Sire.

"Because, I have spoken with her and she knows nothing. She once said to me when I caught her crying that she wished she knew why her parents abandoned her. She knew nothing of who I was. Marie Kanker is unaware this world even exists," the boy assured them.

The robed figure at the head of the table sighed. "Then what do you propose we do?"

The boy paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and giving the only response he could think of.

"Convert her," he replied. "Make her one of us."

The council of robed figures was quiet for a moment, all eyes on the man at the head of the table. Through this time it seemed as if everyone in the hall was holding their breath, knowing that this boy could be killed for such an outburst.

"Very well," the head robed figure finally replied. "She is yours to convert, but she may never leave your side once this has been done. I am placing a large amount of trust in your hands D. Your parents were close friends of mine and your father saved my life once. I am doing this because I trust you. Do not fail me."

"Yes Sire, I understand." The boy kneeled before his Sire.

"This meeting is closed as of now. You are dismissed and remember, not one of you may harm Marie Kanker as of now."

The eight robed members of the "court" as it may be called, disappeared into the shadows behind their table as everyone else left the hall through the doors in the back wall, leaving the boy, D, alone in this great hall.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered as he too turned and left the underground meeting hall.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so I finally got off my butt and started writing this story again. I will say now that in writing this chapter I realized the rating may need to go up, not for sexual content but for violence. So if any of you see the rating go up, that's all I'm concerned with. I don't generally write sex and unless it really gets requested, it'll probably stay that way in this story. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Marie Kanker lay on the river bank just behind the trailer park, basking in the noonday sun. Over the years, Marie had changed greatly. She had grown taller, her body leaner and shaped, unlike before. Her eyes were still wild and her hair was still short, but it some how lent an air of grace, toughness, and beauty to her which she had remained unaware of as she had grown. She rarely went to the cul-de-sac any more, but rather had started to hang around the down town area by taking the bus down. Her favorite location was the club Red Demon.  
Laying now, in the sun with her eyes shut, she closed out her mind to everything that was around her, even the wind which tugged at her black, hooded shirt with its white sleeves and black cargos she had taken to as she had grown older. Her sneakers and socks lay in a pile by the river and her bare toes were neatly painted a dark blue color.

Edd observed all of this as he watched Marie from behind a tree at the edge of the forested part of the Cul-d-sac. He found Marie to be unbelievably beautiful now, he had observed this beauty many times before as well.

_'Perhaps,'_ he thought idly,_ 'perhaps that is what brought me to defend her as I did before the council? I could believe it if that was the case. Her beauty and, even now her overwhelming personality, with her tough façade and fiery spirit; she could make even the coldest man fall for her I bet.'_

Edd's praising thoughts stopped abruptly when he noticed Marie had sat up rather slowly, her eyes scanning the woods in a rather nervous manner. She looked ready to pounce on anything that might startle her. Edd froze where he was, not wishing to be attacked by her and not wishing to scare her away. He held his breath as Maries eyes flickered right over his hiding spot and he could have sworn she looked right at him. However, her eyes quickly moved on and as soon as she seemed satisfied there was no one there, she lay back down. Seemed is the key word here.

As soon as she lay back down, Edd released his held breath only to be startled again by her voice.

"Why are you hiding D?" asked Marie in a thoughtful, wondering voice. "You know I like your company…its preferable to that of my sisters."

Edd smiled. Marie's way of talking, as he had discovered on the bank one day, was sometimes very different from her tough speech if she trusted the person enough. When she spoke with him alone, her speech was always mellower then when she spoke in front of others. It always amazed him, how she could change so much in the presence of different company. The nickname she had for him wasn't bad either, as long as it was her who said it and not the council. When anyone of the council called him D, it sent shivers down his back and made his skin crawl. But when Marie called him D, it was soothing in a way he had never thought possible. He really did wonder where she had heard the nickname, but he wasn't complaining either.

Exiting the forest, Edd wondered down the bank to sit beside Marie, giving her a soft nod and a smile as he sat down. Marie propped herself up on her elbows and smiled back, nodding at him in a returned silent greeting.

Even though Marie tried her best not to stare at Edd, it was hard not to. He had changed greatly over the years, though he was still the kind, worrying, brain she had met him as. His hair was now long, and he had lost his goofy black hat that had earned him the name sock head. His jaw had also grown firmer and his eyes harder.

Over the years, she had also noticed an increase in muscle on Edd. Not large, bulky muscle like Kevin had gained from playing football, but lean muscle that was visible but in a subtle way. His body had grown lithe despite his refusal to play any sports in school.

She had seen him swimming laps once when she had gone into the pool area swim for a little and relax after a martial arts session. He had just been finishing his last lap when she entered and she slipped into a corner where he couldn't see her. She had been shocked when he had climbed from the pool by how much his body had changed, but what had really shocked her were the scars across his body. His arms, legs, and torso had been covered in scars of on kind or another, like he had been in a lot of fights over the years.

'_The thing is, Double D is not a fighter,'_ thought Marie in retrospect.

Edd noticed Marie looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to face her, catching her eyes before she could look away. His eyes were a dark color, swirling brown with specks of gold swirling towards the center that gave his eyes an appearance of a great mystery. They could capture anyone's eyes in a second and hold them there like a mouse in a trap. And Marie was caught.

"Is something wrong Marie?" asked Edd in a soft voice as he reached out to lay a hand on her face. Marie blushed and turned away to look at the river.

"No, nothing," replied Marie, her heart racing frantically. _'What were you thinking staring at him like that? He's the most wanted guy in school and one of your only friends! He would never think of you beyond a friend if he even thinks of you as that.'_

Marie's eyes softened and filled with tears as she watched the river flow by, droplets gently falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. Edd was startled by the sudden change in attitude. His heart lurched at Marie's tears, wishing more then anything that he could stop them. Over the years, Edd's feelings for Marie had grown as she had while his feelings for Nass faded when he realized he had no chance with her. Looking at Marie now, he wondered how it was he couldn't have liked her when she was younger. Then the memory of her other side, her tough facade, entered his mind and he knew why he had not adored her then.

Edd stood up suddenly from the bank, holding out his hand to Marie. She stared up at him with slightly surprised eyes as she took his hand. Suddenly, he grinned in a way she had not seen before just as his arms went around her and he jumped into the river, pulling her along.

Marie let out a startled yelp as her body and clothes came in contact with the cool water of the river. She quickly swam to the surface of the river, spitting water from her mouth, her eyes burning with anger.

"D," she growled as she spun around in the water trying to spot him. "Come out here now!"

Not far behind Marie, still under the water, Edd sat on the river's bottom, watching Marie as she looked for him above. Silently, he swam up to the surface behind Marie and sent a wave of water over her head with his hands.

"I do believe you're it Marie," he exclaimed as he dove back beneath the water.

With a growl and glare, Marie spun around in the water and dove after Edd, chasing him though the creek for several minutes before he disappeared from her sight. Finding herself short on air, she kicked her way to the surface. Gasping for air, Marie continued to search for Edd but saw not sign of her friend. Which is why she nearly screamed when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a warm body.

"Looking for me?" Edd's voice was playful and teasing, though Marie found herself more relieved than irritated.

"Maybe," teased back Marie as best she could from her position. It was hard when she couldn't see Edd's face. "You shouldn't scare people like that though, D. What if I'd hurt you?"

She felt Edd shrug. "I'm not worried about that. You've seen the scars, I'm sure you know that I've seen worse."

A shiver went down Marie's spine at the thought of Edd's scars and her imagination went wild with ways they could have been obtained. Edd on the other hand was more concerned with the shiver he had felt pass though her body. Quickly, he moved to pull them from the creek, his motion jostling Marie from her thoughts. Once realizing his intention, Marie began to wiggle in an attempt to get out of Edd's grasp.

"I can swim to the shore D, you can let go," pointed out Marie as she continued to try to pull away. However, something caused Edd to stop suddenly, his body tensing as he scanned the creek's shore slowly.

His odd reaction caught Marie off guard. She ceased her struggle to get free and instead turned her attention on Edd, her eyes scanning his face for any sign of what was troubling him.

"D?" her voice was barely above a whisper, but he still tightened his grip and quietly shushed her. While normally this would have made Marie mad, his bizarre behavior made her remain silent until she felt him relax a little.

However, instead of moving towards the shore where they had started, Edd started moving backwards, towards the opposite shore. His strokes were quick but silent, his eyes continuing their constant scanning of the area. It only took them seconds to reach the shore and slide out of the creek into some trees near by. Edd remained silent as he switched from holding onto Marie's waist to gripping her hand, leading her away from the creek and the trailer park towards the cul-de-sac. However, instead of moving into the lively turnaround where the sounds of other kids playing could be heard, he pulled her around the fences and other buildings which marked the properties of those who lived on the road and down a small hill onto a street Marie had never been on. This street had fewer houses on it and they were smaller than those behind them. Most of the houses were only one story and had a good deal of personality versus the cookie-cutter style that Marie was used to seeing. One in particular caught her eye. It was one of the few two story houses in the area, though it was set farther back from the street than any of the other houses. A large fence ran around the outside of the house and gates barred entry from either the walkway or the driveway. Tall hedges blocked the view into the property except the gate which was uncovered, though with the height and width of the hedge, visibility onto the grounds was limited anyway. Several large trees could be seen in the yard, oaks from the look of them. The driveway appeared empty.

It was only after noticing the house that Marie realized that was the direction Edd was leading her in. "D?" The unspoken question hung between them for a second as they approached the gate.

"We'll talk in a minute Marie, lets just get inside." Worry laced its way though Edd's voice, silencing Marie again for the moment. She trusted Edd and rarely saw him worried like this. A fact which in turn worried her.

A moment later and they were though the gate somehow. Marie wasn't sure how Edd had opened it, but somehow passing though the gate made her feel a great deal safer, even before it closed with a soft electronic click. As soon as the gate was shut, Edd began to visibly relax. Pressing forwards, he led Marie down the walkway towards the house in the center of the property.

It wasn't a wide house but it was tall, brown in color with green trim which made it blend in more with the greenery in the yard. Large pieces of metal work decorated the window boarders, roof, and sides of the house. On any other house, the design would have looked terrible, but on this one it somehow worked.

As quickly as they had arrived, Marie found herself being pulled though the door of the house, the front door shutting behind her and, from the sounds of it, locking in place. An electronic beeping echoed though the hall for a moment, until Edd stopped at a panel on the wall and began typing something into a number pad. This pause gave Marie a chance to examine her surroundings.

The hallway contained a spiral staircase leading up to a second story landing. A large set of doors was against one wall beside a short hallway leading to another door, this a single. It only took a moment for Edd to stop the beeping and re-take her hand, leading her down the hall and through the single door into a large kitchen/dining room space with ultra modern fixtures and design.

"Wow," murmured Marie. "Nice kitchen."

Edd chuckled. "You should tell Ella when she gets home. She'll be thrilled that someone likes her interior design choices."

Marie turned to face Edd, her curiosity coming out now that she felt safe. "Who's Ella?"

"My sister," replied Edd calmly as he pulled down two glasses and poured some water into them. He offered one to Marie, who took it only to almost drop it as her hand shook violently. It was only then that she realized she was shivering, dripping wet, and freezing cold.

"Shit," murmured Edd as he quickly set the glass down and lead Marie out of the kitchen and up the staircase. The landing turned out to be a short hallway with four doors leading off of it. Without a second thought, Edd pulled her though one of the doors into a large bathroom. He left her at the door to retrieve a towel from a cabinet. "You should get out of those clothes before you freeze." Edds words did not seem to register with him, but they certainly did with Marie who felt her face flame up in response.

When Edd turned, he found himself face to face with a flushed Marie. Concern flashed though his eyes as he quickly came over and wrapped a towel around Marie, his hand coming up to her forehead. "You should get in a warm shower. It will help combat the chill from the creek."

Marie was at a loss for words momentarily, but the feel of Edd's hand on her forehead brought her out of her stunned state. "But I don't have any clothes..."

Edd handed her a soft bathrobe which had been on the back of the door. "We can put your clothing into the drier."

"What about yourself?"

His forehead furrowed for a moment before Edd seemed to realize that he was also dripping wet. "I can shower in my sister's bathroom." The solution seemed easy enough and Marie nodded in agreement. However, she nearly jumped when Edd pulled his shirt over his head and went to work on emptying his pockets to unbutton and unzip his pants.

"Uh, D, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Edd looked over at Marie as he slid off his shorts, leaving him in his boxers. "The dryer is in here. I was going to throw my things in there." Picking up his discarded clothing, Edd dumped both pieces into the dryer behind him. Marie simply stood there staring. She had seen Edd in swim trunks before, which covered about the same amount of skin as his boxers did, but somehow in her mind the short black garmet seemed to show off so much more.

His scars were clearly visible in the bright light of the bathroom, but so was his muscular definition. Her eyes followed the curve of his back down to the well defined mass that was his buttocks and on down his well developed legs. His body was fit and lean, belying the power she was willing to bet he possessed. She had never seen him fight, but she had seen him swim and his movements were powerful.

Her mind was so distracted by the build of his body, Marie hardly noticed that Edd had turned around to face her or that he was trying to get her attention.

"Marie?" called Edd, waving his hand before her face. "Marie, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Marie's startled look turned into one of embarrassment as she realized she had been caught staring. "Y-yes, I'm fine. What, what did you need?"

Edd had to stop himself from chucking at her embarrassment. Most of the girls in school stared at him when they thought he wasn't looking, but he always knew. He had noticed the attention from Marie before and wasn't at all opposed to it. Still, right now was not the time to be thinking about such things. Refocusing his mind, he turned to the question she had posed.

"Honestly, I need to talk to you about something important," replied Edd with a sigh. "But first you should shower and get warm."

Marie nodded in agreement, trying her hardest to keep her eyes focused on his face. Having him so close to naked near her really was very distracting. "Ok."

Smiling softly, Edd turned and headed towards the door, stopping at the hall entry point. "Come down to the kitchen when you are done."

"Right, kitchen," murmured Marie, her eyes nearly glued to his backside again. Him nearly naked was a true distraction.

Stifling a chuckle, Edd closed the door behind him and headed for the second bathroom in the house. When Edd had shut the door, the spell Marie had been in was quickly broken, her mind being overwhelmed with the chill which had taken over her body. Quickly, she stripped out of her clothing and threw it in the dryer, making sure to turn the machine on before she jumped in the water to warm up.

* * *

It was almost half an hour before Marie climbed out of the warm water and slid into the bathrobe she had been given. It was strange to walk around in a foreign house without any underwear, but it was more comfortable than walking around in wet clothing and the dryer hadn't finished yet. Seeing twenty more minutes on the timer, she opted to head to the kitchen to find Edd over waiting for the machine to stop. Maybe he could lend her something to wear.

Silently, she descended the stairs, but paused when she heard voices along the downstairs hallway. Peering down the hall, she could see Edd standing in the kitchen talking with someone. His back was to her, facing someone who appeared to be around the corner and deeper in the room.

"Have you told her anything yet?" The second voice was clearly female.

She could see Edd shake his head in the doorway. "No, I haven't. I'm letting her warm up and catch her breath first."

"Fair enough, but don't wait too long. I've already alerted her mother to the situation at hand and she agreed that Marie should stay with me until we can resolve the issue at hand or move her some place safer."

"What is she going to tell Marie's sisters?" asked Edd, his voice concerned. "From what I understand, they have been consistently visiting _Fire_ recently. The last thing we need is one of them telling who ever it is they are visiting over there where their sister is hiding."

"She said she'd tell them that a distant relative of Marie's just moved to town and wanted to spend some time with Marie. She will still be attending school, but she will be staying with her cousin so she won't be at home."

Edd sighed. "You're the cousin I'll take it?"

"No one knows I'm your sister. I've been off the radar for so long I doubt anyone young enough to be interacting with her sisters will know who I am."

"My concern is if your name is mentioned to one of the older members," explained Edd. "They probably WILL remember who you are."

"I'm going under my middle name and our great-grandmother's maiden one. If they can find me after that, then there is nothing I can do to hide from them."

Edd made a sound in his throat that sounded annoyed, but from her distance it was impossible for Marie to tell. "I'm not convinced they can't find you, but we'll do it your way for now. However, I'm staying here until we get this resolved. There is no way I will leave Marie alone, even in a house as secure as yours, with a potential price on her head."

Marie felt her chest constrict at Edd's words. A price? On her head? Why would anyone put a price on her head? In her panic, Marie realize she must have given away her location because the next thing she knew, Edd was standing in front of her, gripping her arms gently and speaking to her gently.

"Marie, are you alright?" His words were soft and laced with concern. Concern for her. "Marie, please answer me."

It took several tries, but she finally managed to get her voice to work. However, the first words out of her mouth made Edd pale. "D, w-why do you know about a price on my head?"

* * *

I'll try to have the next chapter done soon. I'm going to try, and hopefully succeed, in not dragging out this story as I have a tendency to do with my others which means the updates should be fast. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. The more reviews I get the faster I'm likely to get the next chapter out, schedule permitting.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 2

Edd felt the color drain from his face, his voice disappearing in shock at her question. He did not know how long she had been listening for but it was clearly too long for his good or the good of the situation at hand. All hopes of easing her into their current dilemma faded from mind and the best way to begin damage control took over. Many ideas came to mind, none of which Edd liked. Every one was manipulative or in some way deceitful but a full explanation, though likely the best way to keep from getting his ass kicked down the line (he knew all too well that Marie could do so given the amount of martial arts she took outside of school), would likely overwhelm the girl before him who was already looking somewhat fragile in the face of having a bounty on her head.

Deciding on a partial truth, Edd opened his mouth to speak but halted again when she looked up at him with eyes full of trust and faith. She _trusted_ him. It was a concept he was unaccustomed to. Trust was for a world where bad men didn't murder whole families so they could take over an underground trade network. Where girls like Marie didn't end up being chased down just because of their last name. But none the less, she trusted him to be honest with her. Suddenly, the idea of being anything but completely truthful went out the window.

Taking Marie's hand, Edd gently pulled her up and lead her into the kitchen. The first thing Marie noticed upon entering the larger room was the woman leaning against the counter, head tipped back as she took a drink from the water glass in her hand. She was tall and lean, with the kind of muscle build you get from years of martial arts, swimming, and other lean-muscle sports. Her face was similar to Edds, though more angular but in a soft way. She didn't look in any way mean. Beside her, a box was overflowing with wires, poles, and what looked to be security cameras among other things.

As she lowered the glass and turned her very blue eyes on Marie, Edd cleared his throat and lay a hand against Marie's lower back. "Marie, meet my sister Ellena, Ella for short. Ellena, meet Marie."

Ellena nodded and smiled. "Hello Marie, its nice to finally meet the girl my brother is always talking about."

"Always?" asked Marie with a raised eyebrow turned to Edd. "Good things I hope."

"Haven't heard a bad word yet," replied Ellena with a grin.

Marie's brow furrowed and she looked up at Edd. "Does that mean you discuss me with your family?"

A sheepish smile crossed Edd's face along with a blush. "Only with Ella."

Ellena nodded. "Being the older sister means being the one Edd turns to with his secrets and when in need of advice."

"That and being trust worthy," added Edd as he pulled out a bar chair for Marie. She slid into the chair with something of a plop. "Trustworthy individuals are rare in the world today, but Ella is one of the few. You can trust her with anything. Including, to keep safe those you wish protect."

Marie nodded blankly, still feeling a little overwhelmed, though better now that the person Edd had been speaking to was before her. Edd's words, however, brought back to her mind what he had said before. "Is that why you want me to stay with her?"

Edd nodded, handing Marie a glass of water. "Marie..." a sigh escaped him momentarily before he straightened and took a see beside her. "What I'm about to tell you is going to be overwhelming and will probably scare you, but I can't lie to you about any of this." Taking another strengthening breath and giving Marie a chance to absorb what he'd said, he continued on. "Marie, what do you know about your family?"

Marie was silent for a moment, staring at her water glass, before she began to speak very quietly. "I know that I'm not biologically related to any member of the Kanker family. I know that I was adopted at a very young age. I don't know what happened to my real parents, I've always assumed they abandoned me. But I do know my real last name is Drakul."

Ellena made a sound and, at a glance from Marie and Edd, shrugged. "I always found the name unfitting."

Marie sent her a quizzical look, but she simply motioned for Edd to explain. "Your family, the Drakul's, were the head of a local gang, the Blue Dragon's." He paused before explaining the next part, worried about simply blurting out the information he had, but not sure how else to approach the matter. Deciding to do just that, he continued onwards. "They were a compassionate family, probably the only gang family that anyone will ever be willing to call kind. Those who worked for them were well taken care of, with good pay and could always depend on the family for help if they needed it. They were involved in illegal activities, but made sure to not let anyone who didn't deserve it get hurt. They were well off but not greedy and always put people before business."

"That's why I always found their last name unfitting," explained Ellena. "They were too kind to be called Devils."

Silence reigned for a moment, before Marie posed a question which had been weighing on her mind for a while. "Why did they abandon me?"

Edd glance at Ellena for a moment before turning back to Marie and gently taking her hand. He'd been dreading this part. "They didn't abandon you, Marie, they died. They were killed by the Red Demons, a rival gang and the same one that was going to put a price on your head."

"Was going to?" questioned Marie softly. The knowledge about her family was both comforting, knowing they hadn't willingly abandoned her, and painful. But she would deal with both later, now she needed to find out exactly what was going on.

Edd nodded. "I was able to get them to hold off on doing anything for a month, under the condition I would try to convert you to their side." Edd took a deep breath, fearing this part more than anything, but knowing she needed to hear who he was involved with. "My family has been involved with the Red Demon Gang for years. Before I was even born."

"Before I was born," added Ellena. "And I'm ten years his senior."

Edd nodded and glanced at Marie. Not seeing any fear or hesitation in her eyes, he continued cautiously. "I was able to convince the head of the Red Demon Council to give me a month to convert you. That means that we have a month to get you someplace safe, someplace they can't get you."

Marie shook her head, feeling more confident now that she had a better grasp on the situation. "No, I'm not running. I have never been a coward. And I won't become one now. Those bastards, they killed my family before I could even know them, I won't let them run me out of town too."

Ellena started to whistle smugly, which caused Edd to turn and glare at her. "Alright, you were right. Don't rub it in."

"Right?" questioned Marie in confusion.

Edd nodded and sighed in frustration. "Ella said you would refuse to run. Something about members of your family being too stubborn to back down from a fight."

Marie snorted and nodded. "She's got that right, if I'm any testament to my family."

Ellena chuckled and Edd rolled his eyes. "Marie, if you decide to stay, then we still need to figure out a way to keep you safe past that month."

Marie nodded slowly in consideration. "What happens if you are able to convert me?"

Edd blinked and considered the question. "I'm not entirely sure. I hadn't thought about it, given I figured you would not be staying in town."

"She becomes yours," explained Ellena with a growl. Edd raised his eyebrow but his sister just continued. "Part of the reason I never wanted anything to do with the Red Demon's after I turned 12 was the fact that some of the guys started trying to lay claim to me. Women in the Demon's are treated like pets or slaves, bound to do whatever the men tell them. If you convert Marie, or even appear to convert her, then in their eyes she becomes yours. Your property."

Edd nodded, as if suddenly realizing something. "That's why they said she couldn't leave my side once I started to convert her."

Ellena nodded. "Others will potentially try to take her from you. You will have to guard her well." She muttered something under her breath which neither Edd or Marie could catch, though the words "chauvinistic" and "sodomize" could be picked out.

Deciding it was better not to know what his sister was saying, Edd turned back to Marie and took her hand again. "What are you thinking about doing Marie?"

Marie smirked slightly. "I'm thinking that you are about to gain a submissive little girlfriend for the time being. That is, until I figure out exactly what I want to do."

Both Edd's eyebrows shot up. "Until you figure out what you want to do about what."

Slipping off the stool, Marie shot him a feline smirk. "Revenge of course. After all, Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned, and they badly scorned me. The only thing to do is get even."

Behind Edd, Ellena mirrored Marie's smirk. "Revenge? I like this girl Edd. Her thinking is right up my ally."

Edd just groaned and shook his head, knowing that his life was about to get extremely crazy.

I think Edd might be in a little bit of trouble. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've had a lot of other stories and ideas floating around in my brain which I'm trying to banish from there before classes start for me. Not too hopeful, but maybe I'll get lucky. I'm going to try to keep updating this story once school starts, though the chapters may get short. Hopefully this won't turn into another 32+ chapter story!

Anyway, let me know what you guys think. - Illusinia


End file.
